Fulgore (Federations)
Note: This character was originally Non-Canon in terms of the Jkirk Federations Continuity, however it soon reverted to Canon status, and serves as a persona to User: Joshua the Hedgehog, as well as a Roleplaying Character. The character is has been deemed to no longer exist in Glorious Imperiums. This character is inspired by the Fulgore Mark III Prototype in the Killer Instinct series. Fulgore Mark I (Federations) is the first, and only model of the Jkirkian Variation of Ultratech's ultimate automaton; Fulgore. While directly the two variations are not related, indirectly they share many similarities, such as Appearance and Arsenal. Fulgore was created to be the ultimate Jkirkian automaton, by giving it the best the Federations can offer. Basic Info Full Name: Jkirkian Fulgore Unit #0001 (Jkirk Continuity/Livid Alerations) Age: REDACTED Gender: Male Species: Automaton Height: 6 Foot, 5 Inches Weight: 550 lbs Eye Color: Orange (Visor) Date of Birth: REDACTED Location of Birth: REDACTED Occupation: The Jkirk Federations (Member) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats Strength: 8 Perception: 7 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 0 Intelligence: 7 Agility: 6 Luck: 0 Total: 35 Personality Fulgore is a automaton, and while able to self-think, always obeys the commands given to by his superiors. He does not care what the mission is, and how absurd it is, he only wishes to complete his mission.. even if it includes mass genocide (No he has not been ordered to do this), and will try to complete it to the best of his ability. He will usually try to put down his opponent(s) as fast as he can, using whatever he has at his disposal. If he's ordered to kill, he will kill his opponent, if he is ordered to incapacitate, he will incapacitate his opponent, no matter how much damage Fulgore deals, he will be as stubborn as you'd probably think he will be until he is brought down and shut off. Relations with other Characters Relatives The KG Prototype unknown Allies/Friends Anyone who is allied with the Jkirk Federations/The Federations Joshua Sentrium Burns/Joshua Sentrium Burns (Glorious Imperiums)/Joshua Sentrium Burns (Livid Alterations) Adex Zarvok Burns/Adex Zarvok Burns (Glorious Imperiums) ??? Neutral/Rivals Anyone who has a neutral relationship with the Jkirk Federations/The Federations ??? Enemies/Hostiles Anyone who has a hostile relationship with the Jkirk Federations/The Federations The Keter Var Empire/Empire of Keter Dr. Advisto Metronia/Emperor Advisto ??? Arsenal/Abilities Solar-Powered Multi-Reactor (Torso) Fulgore is powered by a Solar-Powered Multi-Reactor that is located within his chest (Torso). This power source is responsible for powering Fulgore's deadly attacks from his Moveset and Signature Attacks, which said attacks will usually consume a certain portion of Fulgore's energy in his reactor. This however does not mean that he will power down when the core reaches 0%, as well as some of his attacks don't consume power at all. On Fulgore's Hud, his reactor shows to have 10 bars; 4 green, 3 yellow, 2 red, and one white. When his core has reached to White, he is at 100% effectiveness. When initially deployed, Fulgore starts off with 0% power, only able to execute normal attacks (that aren't from his Moveset), but overtime Fulgore is able to gain more power within his core overtime as a battle progresses, of which is possible by Fulgore's precise execution of attacks on his opponents; the more attacks he lands on his opponents at a fast rate, the faster he will gain more power in his core. Of course he will still get power whenever he doesn't attack an opponent, but the core will charge very slowly. Fulgore is also able to put his Reactor into Overdrive, of which upon activating Overdrive, his speed and damage will increase significantly, and is also able to manually gain 10% of power by charging it up each time he does it. However, this being his main power source, when this source is targeted and damaged, Fulgore's reactor will malfunction, and if received more damaged, Fulgore himself could possibly power down for a set duration until he receives repairs. Cloaking Device Fulgore's Cloaking Device allows him to appear physically invisible, unable to be seen by other opponents, which he can use to ambush an opponent, or otherwise deliver surprise attacks. He is however still detectable by Detection Systems such as Radar. Wrist Plasma Claws Fulgore's Wrist Plasma Claws are claws made out of Superheated Plasma located on his wrist. They are his primary Melee Weapon, and are extremely effectively against opponents at Close-Quarters (depending on the opponent). The claws are also able to shoot blasts of Plasma that resembles the claws, making it a ranged weapon as well. It is a very important weapon to Fulgore, and should an opponent target his wrists, they could damage both the Hand Cannons and Plasma Claws, depending on the damage. Multi-Usage Hand Cannons Fulgore's Multi-Usage Hand Cannons are Hand Cannons that are able to shoot Plasma Blasts and Flames from the palms of his hands, able to switch between the two ammunitions, while also able to effectively grab opponents in a very tight grip. Fulgore's hands are a very key component that is needed to use his Quadvastation Beams. If damaged, the Cannons may malfunction or cease to work, but his Hands are still functional unless serious damage is concentrated on his hands. When firing Plasma, the Cannons can be switched from Semi-Automatic to full Automatic configurations. Head Visor Plasma Beam Cannon Fulgore's Visor Plasma Beam Cannon allows him to actually see what he's attacking, while also able to fire Plasma Beams from said visor. Fulgore's rate of fire for is Beams are low, but can increase when he enters Overdrive. Fulgore's Visor is a very key component that is needed to use his Quadvastation Beams. If damage, his visual sight can be effected, as well as disable his Visor Cannon depending on how much damage is concentrated on his visor. Teleportation Fulgore's Teleportation configuration allows Fulgore to teleport short distances at a time around the battlefront. This can be easily annoying for his opponents as he can dodge incoming attacks, as well as use it to execute a variety of other attacks with it (such as the Cloak Dash). However, a singe use of teleportation uses 10% (1 Bar) of Fulgore's core, depending on the distance and such. Delta (Fulgore's Artificial Intelligence) Delta is a Male advanced Artificial Intelligence unit, the first of it's kind created by The Federations. Delta was created to support Fulgore in combat, able to give him temporary speed and strength buffs, as well as warn him of incoming attacks and give him recommendations on how to encounter his opponent. Delta is also able to prevent Fulgore from being hacking into (by hacking him back; unless Delta is somehow hacked along with Fulgore). Delta can be quite the companion for Fulgore within combat. Electromagnetic Countermeasures Knowing that some opponents could disable Fulgore via EMPs, the Federation's manufactures had installed Electromagnetic Countermeasures within Fulgore's systems, reactivating his systems almost immediately when hit with an EMP. The countermeasures are able to be used three times maximum within a fight, however after these three uses, Fulgore can be disabled for the entire duration of the EMP's effect. The countermeasures also apply to anything that can disable him, unless an outside source hacks into his systems (though usually Delta will try to prevent such a thing from happening). Moveset and Signature Attacks Moveset Cloak Dash: Fulgore charges up his boosters as one of his Plasma Claws spins around his arm, going faster the more the boosters charge. When Fulgore is ready to dash, he cloaks to become invisible, and dashes towards his opponent as he teleports behind them, with his Claw extending ahead of his hand, to deliver a surprise attack as well as a Starter for a series of combos. If Fulgore is hit during the attack, he immediately aborts the attack except on some occasions. The more charged his boosters are, the faster he dashes. Consumes 10% (1 Bar) of his Charged up Power upon usage unless the attack is aborted. Suppresive Fire: TBA Signature Attacks Devastation Beam: The Devastation Beam is a extremely powerful Laser Cannon that is fired directly from Fulgore's Multi-Core. The laser is able to pierce through most types of Armor and Shields, and is extremely effective against Infantry, Land Vehicles, Aircraft, and even Aerostats might have a problem when fired at from this Beam. While extremely powerful in it's own though, the Beam requires a 60% (6 Bars) Reactor Charge in order for Fulgore to even fire it once. The Devastation Beam has an Overcharged Variation to it, that may only be fired when Fulgore's Core is at 80% (8 Bars), and if sustained only minimal damage in a fight. The Overcharged Variation of the Devastation Beam is able to completely obliterate opponents in a single strike, wiping them off from the face of whatever planet they be on. However if Fulgore sustains moderate damage, to prevent a breach in his systems, he is unable to use this overcharged version. Quadvastation Beams: The Quadvastation Beams is a overwhelming powerful Special Attack that involves Fulgore firing it's Devastation Beam, along with charged Plasma Beams from it's Hands and Visor, merging the blast into one to make Paser Cannon, which is extremely effective against Infantry, Land Vehicles, Aircraft, and even Aerostats aren't safe from this thing (dependable on the units however). In order to fire such a beam, Fulgore's reactor must be put into Overdrive and 50% (5 Bars) charged while in such a state, or otherwise 100% (10 Bars) charged reactor when not in Overdrive. There are no powered ascensions for this beam, however the Quadvastion Beams can be cancelled in exchange for firing the Overcharged Devastation Beam, regardless of damage taken. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Very Durable TBA Advanced Arsenal TBA Close and Ranged Combat (Mixture) TBA Quick Perceptions (Speed & Perception) TBA Weaknesses Electromagnetic Pulses TBA Armor-Piercing Weaponry TBA Lacks Shielding TBA Appearances Canon Jkirk Federations Continuity Jkirk Federations: Livid Alterations Non-Canon ??? Variable ??? History (2017) TBA Trivia # As most can probably tell, Fulgore Matrk I (Federations) is a direct spin-off of Killer Instinct Fulgore, which User: Joshua the Hedgehog is very interested in said character. # ???